


i think about you

by Cineraria



Series: #Emerald With Blue Star [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Drama, F/M, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Kenangan hari berhujan─Ciel tahu, sejak awal dia adalah penjaga bagi milik orang lain..[spesial ultah Lizzy]





	i think about you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Selesai. Ciel baru membubuhkan tanda tangan di atas kertas dokumen terakhir. Lembaran itu ditumpuk di ujung meja.

Sebastian mengambil tumpukan dokumen itu, tahu tuannya sedang ingin menyendiri. Dia berbalik seraya menutup pintu setelah memberi hormat pada Ciel.

Ciel merasakan udara merambat ke titik rendah. Tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu langit sedang berawan. Angin berembus masuk dari jendela besar di balik punggung kursinya.

Ciel merindukan Lizzy dan gelak tawanya; binar dari sepasang mata zamrud hijau yang indah, dan aroma lavender lembut yang tercium saat mereka berdekatan. Menyedihkan. Bahkan seorang anjing penjaga ratu dibuat tak berdaya di hadapan gunungan rindu. Sama seperti lautan kebohongan yang tengah disembunyikannya.

Kebohongan ya? Ciel tidak suka firasat. Benarkah menghilangnya Lizzy ada kaitan dengan kebohongan ini?

Kalau tidak, mengapa Lizzy begitu terobsesi dengan  _Istana Musik_ itu? Sialan! Gemerlap jenis apa yang ada di sana sih?

Ciel menarik laci meja. Dia memungut buku dan pena, membuka halaman tengah buku, bersiap menulis kata-kata. Rintik hujan pertama jatuh mengetuk jendela, serta detak jam dinding itu bagai melodi yang menemani keheningan jiwanya.

***

_Lizzy ... Izinkan aku menuturkan sepatah kata ..._

_Kau pernah bilang supaya aku menulis buku diary. Katamu, menulis adalah cara mudah untuk melampiaskan emosi._

_Tertawakan aku, Lizzy ... ini kali pertama aku menulis dengan maksud_ curhat─ _aku pernah menulis untuk membalas suratmu, tapi tidak dihitung._

_Kenapa, Lizzy? Kau lari dariku?_

_Aku punya firasat buruk. Apalagi kalau bukan kebohonganku yang terbongkar? Kau sudah tahu, aku ini palsu. Kau lari ke sana untuk menemui saudaraku─tunanganmu yang sebenarnya, iya kan?_

_Kau harus tahu, Lizzy ... aku punya alasan di balik kepalsuan ini. Dan aku tidak hendak menyesali perbuatanku._

_Seperti saat aku menikmati kehadiranmu;_ dicintai  _olehmu─sementara berpikir saudaraku yang sudah mati itu bahagia di alam kubur, melihatmu baik-baik saja di sisiku._

_Mungkinkah, perasaan itu ada untukku jika aku terlahir sebagai Ciel─yang tertua?_

_Adakah cinta itu untukku andaikan semenjak awal aku jujur padamu?_

_Ternyata, kebahagiaan itu semu, Lizzy ...._

_Seluruh sandiwara dan cinta palsu ini, mungkin sangat menjijikkan bagimu._

_Tetapi kenangan kita murni, Lizzy ... kita telah berbagi banyak kenangan bersama._

_Kenangan pagi berhujan itu. Kita duduk menikmati teh dan kudapan. Bunga mawar putih yang dirangkai dalam vas, sama indahnya dengan wajahmu. Kau tertawa saat memaksaku menelan sepotong_ canele  _manis_.

_Kenangan saat kita jalan-jalan keliling kota. Kau membeli banyak kotak kado. Kau membuatku menunggu berjam-jam di toko sepatu. Entah mengapa aku rindu dibuat kesal olehmu, saat ternyata, dari sepuluh pasang sepatu yang kaupasang di kakimu, hanya satu pilihanmu._

_Aku jadi berpikir sekarang, andaikan aku bisa seperti sepatu pilihanmu, Lizzy ... hidup tidak akan semenyedihkan ini. Menjadi yang tersisih, tak pernah dianggap, dan penonton bagi kebahagiaan orang lain. Menyakitkan mengingat aku sendiri lah si pengacau._

_Lizzy ... masih ingat dansa pertama kita? Aku sebut sebagai dansa pertama karena begitu lah kenyataannya. Senyumanmu merekah bagai mawar merah yang disiram sinar rembulan. Anganku melayang. Untuk sejenak, aku lupa bahwa kita hanya bersandiwara._

_Lizzy ... aku tidak minta dimaafkan, tapi aku ingin kau kembali padaku ... Dengarkan, satu dua alasanku, meskipun terasa konyol bagimu._

_Entah, tulisan ini akan sampai padamu atau tidak. Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu. Aku akan membawamu pulang. Dan saat itu terjadi, tekadku tak akan tergoyahkan._

_***_

Ciel menutup buku dan mengembalikannya ke dalam laci meja.

Ada derit kaki kursi yang digeser. Ciel bangkit, melangkah pelan mendekati jendela. Hujan deras dicurahkan dari langit. Gemuruh petir itu terdengar seperti tawa pongah yang mencemooh nasib malangnya.

Adakah yang sanggup mengalahkan alam? Ataukah petir itu baru saja menyambar satu lagi harapan Ciel, untuk dibawa entah ke mana?

Ciel memejamkan mata, membayangkan dirinya berjalan ke tengah hujan. Wajahnya basah. Tidak ada hujan yang menyatu dengan air mata.

Ciel tahu, sejak awal dia hanya menjaga apa yang bukan miliknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Dalam wikia tercatat ultah Lizzy 14 Oktober, meskipun belum dipatenkan secara official oleh Toboso-sensei.  
> Selamat ulang tahun, Lizzy! Kalian berdua adalah inspirasi saya yang terbesar!


End file.
